The Hands of Destiny
by Katosuki
Summary: During the second battle of Orb, Shinn was caught in the Minerva's positron blast that was meant to take out Orb fleet. How would this affect Shinn in his upcoming battle ... Complete
1. Mecha Page

**Mecha Page

* * *

**

**Alastor Gundam

* * *

**

Description: A third generation variation of the Destiny which applies all known concepts and weapon.

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X28T  
**Overall Height:** 17.94  
**Weight:** 79.3 tons  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Special Model Features:**Variable Phase Shift Armor, Voiture Lumiere, Neutron Jammer Canceler

**Fixed Armament:**

4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines

4 x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, mounted on wrists and legs;

2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun

MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon

2 x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use;

2 x MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword, stored in left and right wings,hand-carried in use, combinable;

2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms;

**Optional hand armaments:**

2 x MA-BAR73/T high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

* * *

**Fun facts**

**Variable Phase Shift Armor**

While the Earth Alliance developed the TP armor to save energy, ZAFT went in a different direction, with a combination of improved batteries and Variable Phase Shift Armor (VPS). Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of a Mobile Suit's PS Armor automatically, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike Strike Rouge's colors-shift PS, in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse 's case, VPS is capable of changing its strength on field.

**Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor**

The Destiny is powered by a hyper-deuteron nuclear reactor, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. However, unlike the other three units with this reactor—the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam—the Destiny is equipped with a Hyper Capacitor, which allows it to increase the storage capacity of the deuteron battery. Despite this amazing power source, the Destiny is quick to run out of available power in a fight, with most of its engagements with the Strike Freedom ending in a retreat due to energy depletion.

**Wings of Light**

Perhaps the Destiny's most noticeable feature are its "Wings of Light" propulsion system. Aside from allowing the Destiny to maneuver with high speeds, in conjunction with a form of Mirage Colloid technology the unit is able to leave a trail of visible after-images to confuse enemies. It is hinted that the Wings of Light use more energy than the nuclear reactor can produce. One of Shinn's signature moves with the Destiny is combining both the Wings of Light, and the anti-ship sword. When the Wings of Light activate he flies forward, and impales the enemies with the anti-ship sword. He did this a few times with the Destiny, and once with the Impulse which was actually the first time he actually did it. With the Wings of Light's speed it would be difficult to avoid the strike. On the other hand, while this move is extremely fast, it's predictably straight and doesn't utilize the advantage of the Wings of Light's after-image.


	2. Chapter 1:Tannhäuser

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed nor do I own Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

**The Hands of Destiny

* * *

**

**Summary:** During the second battle of Orb, Shinn was caught in the Minerva's positron blast that was meant to take out Orb fleet. However, he not in the Destiny, he in a new suit that was given to him the Chairman. How would this affect Shinn in his upcoming battle when he is to save himself? Time Travel

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tannhäuser

* * *

**

**C.E. 74 – The Second Battle of ORB**

"I will bring you down for killing my family." Snapped Shinn as he tried to cut Freedom only to have their blades clashed. However to Shinn's disadvantage the Freedom was too fast for him.

"Die!" yelled Shinn as they charged toward each other with their beam sabers and swords out. The passed by each other for a second nothing happened then suddenly the Destiny's right arm blew off.

"I am not letting you get away with that!" yelled Shinn as he turned the Destiny's cannon on the Freedom. The cannon was ready to fire when suddenly a beam shot down blowing off the Destiny's cannon, distorting it. "What, Reinforcements!"

Shinn looked up to see a blue mobile armor targeting it gun ports at him and a few more beams struck the head and the lower torso causing huge explosion thru out the suit.

"Shinn back to the ship." said Rey as he appeared on the screen.

"But…"

"Your machine is almost destroyed and out of power if you want win return now." said Rey as he disappeared from Shinn's screen. Shinn rocketed away from the battle. "The Chairman's orders."

"Fine, I am returning!" Shinn reluctantly returned to Minerva and got out off the Destiny to be greeted by stressful looking mechanics and the Chairman.

"My my Shinn, the Freedom took a lot out of the Destiny" Gilbert said casually.

"It the Freedom's fault for badly damaging it" Shinn said in anger, "I am heading out in Savior and go against the Freedom again!"

"There no need! I have a new unit for you. I had prediction that this might happen so I ordered another unit to made as the Destiny successor just in case, the Alastor"

"Chairman ...but" Shinn gasped as the container opened up showing a new Mobile suit, "I don't know what to say ... I feels so unworthy for a new mobile suit ... I am lost for words! The Destiny was precious to me at the time you gave it to me. But this is ..."

"Say no more Shinn, all I ask from you is to help us, the world to find peace. With it, I forge you a new sword to replace the one that was broken." saying that the Chairman walked away smiling '_Shinn the moment you step into Alastor, your destiny will be changed forever_'

**Minerva's Starboard Launch Catapult**

Shinn was busy calibrating the settings of his new suit while finished up the last of the setting he prepared for the boot up only to find another shocking piece of information as the screen lit up.'

_**Gunnery**_

_**Unrestricted**_

_**Nuclear**_

_**Dangerous**_

_**Assault**_

_**Module**_

_**C.O.M.P.L.E.X**_

'With this power I will … I will destroy the Freedom and Orb once and for all' Shinn thought and yelled "Shinn Asuka ready for launch"

"Shinn you are cleared for launch"

"Shinn Asuka Alastor, Launching" as the Alastor opened it silver energy wings as he sped back towards the battle field. In many passes around the battle, Shinn took as shots at the ORB Astrays and Murasames while contacted Rey to find out where he was in the battle.

"Rey where are you?"

"A little busy right now but trace the signal from where I am at, the Freedom is very troublesome and the traitor Athurn Zala has just launched in the Justice.

"Die Freedom you bastard!" as Shinn charged forward towards the Strike Freedom

"Stop it Shinn!" Athurn yelled

It was the same moment that the Minerva fired its Tannhäuser toward the ORB fleet and Shinn was caught in the blast while charging forward with the Voltaire Lumière. There was no explosion yet no sign of the Alastor at all.

* * *

**Minerva's Bridge**

They watch helplessly as the Minerva's Tannhäuser struck the Faith and when the blast ended the Faith was nowhere to be seen.

"Alastor, Signal Lost ..."

_The flow of time was changing at that moment and no one knew what had happened.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: This is an rewrite of my failed story 'Shinn's Unintended Destiny and it It was my Destiny'**


	3. Chapter 2: Distortion

**The Hands of Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** During the second battle of Orb, Shinn was caught in the Minerva's positron blast that was meant to take out Orb fleet. However, he not in the Destiny, he in a new suit that was given to him the Chairman. How would this affect Shinn in his upcoming battle when he is to save himself? Time Travel

* * *

**Chapter 2: Distortion**

**

* * *

**

**C.E. 72 – First Battle of ORB**

A warning flashed inside the Freedom's cockpit as it spotted the second enemy machine. A moment later he found himself in a deadly crossfire. With the Raider firing at his back and the Calamity's barrage below him, there was nothing he could do besides dodge. Projectiles flew past and beam rounds were being blocked. He then maneuvered quickly, dropping out of the line of fire from the Raider. The rounds streaked down and pelted the Calamity's body. The Calamity fired back at the Raider but later changed it target back to the Freedom.

The Orb Astrays and Defense forces weren't fairing so well as more Earth Forces carrier launched missile and Daggers. Beside the defense force were the Archangel and it mobile suits, the Strike with its Alie pack and Buster as they relentlessly unlashed their assault on the Earth Forces.

Back in the air, Kira was in a dire situation. For several moments he could focus strictly on the Raider, but now the Calamity had gotten back to its feet and resumes its attack. Kira evaded a shot from the Calamity's Schlag beam cannons, but it left him open. The Raider's Mjolnir hit the Freedom from behind, sending it spinning down.

Orga saw his chance and fired the Calamity's chest mounted Scylla cannon. The beam looked like it would score a direct hit, but then there was a blinding flash and new shapes appeared. It was then a bright flash suddenly appeared in front of the vulnerable Freedom and pushed him out of the way. Kira looked to the figure and wondered who it was.

To the rest of the fighters, the battle below continued to intensify as the Orb and Atlantic Federation forces further clashed. M1 Astrays and Strike Daggers brawled, rifles firing and sabers slashing. While the Orb mobile suits were superior in performance, the Earth Forces mobile suits were superior in numbers.

Asagi was engaged in close quarters combat with one of the Strike Daggers. The beam sabers parried and swung. A shunt from the Strike Dagger shoved her back, leaving an opening the Earth Alliance pilot was going to take. However, and beam came from a different angle, separating the Dagger's arm at the elbow.

"Asagi!" Mayura called out as she fired again. This time her shot pierced the cockpit of the Earth Alliance mobile suit. Its knees buckled just before it exploded in a fiery heap.

At the same moment, Juri was in a melee with another of the Strike Daggers. Her opponent was pressing the attack, forcing her on the defensive. She leapt away, but her opponent charged still. Bracing herself, she took her own beam saber and thrust it forward. It caught the Strike Dagger in the upper torso, stopping it. Juri leapt back again to escape the blast radius when the enemy unit exploded.

It was then a blinding explosion that caught all the fighters' attention.

* * *

**Shinn's POV ~ Alastor's Cockpit**

"Die Freedom gahh" Shinn moaned in agony as the Faith plundered down to the ground to a cluster of trees. He shook his head as he looked on the ground to what shock him the most was that he was staring at his himself. How was this possible, since he was in his cockpit. His younger self was shivering in fear with Mayu's phone in his hands. Above the hill, he saw something that shocked him the most, it was Mayu runnign for her life with their parents. 'Mom, Dad, Mayu ...'

The moment of silence was broken when an alarm went off in the cockpit, the Freedom was flying low with the Calamity it's tail. He felt like he was staring at a living nightmare as the Calamity fired it Scylla cannon. Shinn gunned his engines to the max velocity, the Faith shot forward in an attempt to stop the blast from killing his family.

'_No ... not again ... not again ... MAYU!_'

_An large explosion occurred throughout the area.

* * *

_

**Meanwhile**

"This ZAFT Special Forces Agent Athurn Zala, do you copy Freedom or shall I say Kira Yamato." Athurn said with a stern voice, the Freedom and Justice hovered over the battle field as the Raider and Forbidden charged forward.

"What are doing here Athurn Is ZAFT deciding to stick it's nose in this battle!" Kira yelled as shot the Forbidden with his rifle. The Forbidden shot back with it curving angi wave only to have the Justice's shield take the shot.

"This intervention is my decision alone!" Athurn urged the Justice as Kira teamed up with him to try to them down together.

_

* * *

_

**After the explosion**

The explosion occurred as the smoke finally cleared away, a pair of green eyes shown the through dying smoke. When the smoke fully cleared, the Alastor Gundam stood in defiance with it head looking up. As for the people on the ground they were covered in dust when the Alastor blocked the shot from the Calamity with it magnificent glow it emitted. The Alastor spread it wings and unleashed its silver wings and shot forward toward the Calamity.

"It your fault! You ... You tried to kill my family!" Shinn yelled through the radio, "My anger, my sorrow, my hatred, it's your fault!" Shinn pressed the Alastor forward as he drew both anti-ship swords to strike the Calamity. In his mind a ruby jewel shattered right above his eyes, his eyes dilated.

"What with this guy!" The Calamity's pilot said as he evaded the first slash, only to have his bazooka destroyed by the second blade. "Why is this guy attacking me?" The Calamity fired cannons at the Faith as he tried to get some distance but it evaded with ease. Beams flew toward the Alastor but only to find a mirage of after images.

"Your not getting away from me that easily!" Shinn yelled as the Alastor got behind the Calamity and cut off both arms connecting to the main cannon, then he kicked the Calamity into the ocean. He wasn't done yet the wanted the pilot's blood, he shot the Alastor forward in front of the falling Calamity and prepared one of the swords to strike the Calamity's cockpit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…..!" Orga screamed as the sword slammed straight into his cockpit cause the destruction of the Calamity as it plummeted in the ocean exploding. Shinn wasn't done yet he not going to let his homeland burn.

* * *

**Orb Military Headquarters**

"We detected two unknowns machines." One of the CIC announced.

"Are they Earth Forces? " Cagalli asked as she was nervous about Kira safety.

"No, one of them is providing the Freedom support and the other one is in combat with one the Earth Forces new models."

"Put on screen!"

One image showed the Justice providing support for the Freedom while the other showed the Faith in combat with Calamity. On the screen, it shows the Alastor leaving after images of itself while it got behind the Calamity cutting off it's arms and then destroying it when he impaled the Calamity's cockpit thus leading to its destruction.

"What the hell!" Cagalli shouted as she watch the Alastor speed toward the battle of the Freedom, Justice, Forbidden and Raider.

* * *

**Present**

The Alastor rushed forward toward the two remaining Earth Alliance Gundams and unleashed his fury on them. He stored his remaining anti-ship sword on the wings and drew out both of his beam rifes and started shooting at them to separate them.

"Well another one of those funny looking mobile suit" The Forbidden changed its target from the Freedom to the Alastor.

"I don't care who these guys are their dead!" The Raider went berserk as it threw its Mjolnir hammer at the Justice.

Through out all thought the radio channels, Orb and Earth Alliance one message could be heard, "Stop it now! I will not let ORB burn!"

The Alastor shot at the Raider causing it to break from the Justice but it was then that the Raider and Forbidden broke off contact from all of them and started racing back toward the carriers. The Freedom and Justice stayed behind but Shinn continued the chase, they returned to the mainlands to finish the mop up of the Ea forces.

"I not letting any of you get away!" The Alastor was in pursuit behind them as he threw both of its beam boomerangs at them. One managed to cut off one of the Forbidden's legs and the other one misses the Raider by margins. Both the Raider and the Forbidden weren't shaken by the attack but kept on going ignoring everything that's happening to them, arriving at their carriers.

After both the Raider and Forbidden had docked with their carriers, Shinn went on a mad rampage from ship to ship he sliced thou them with his beam sabers, destroying the command bridges with the rail guns as the swords sliced thru the missile launchers determination them causing more damage.

All fighters stopped and watched as the Alliance fleet was massacred by just one mobile suit, the Alastor Gundam.


	4. Chapter 3: Cosmic Changes

**The Hands of Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** During the second battle of Orb, Shinn was caught in the Minerva's positron blast that was meant to take out Orb fleet. However, he not in the Destiny, he in a new suit that was given to him the Chairman. How would this affect Shinn in his upcoming battle when he is to save himself? Time Travel

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Cosmic Changes**

**

* * *

**

**Shinn's POV**

From ship to ship, Shinn jumped while slicing thru every hull of the first assault fleet , detonating the missile launchers and blowing apart command bridges with his rail guns.

The Alastor took off into the air leaving behind the carnage of the destroyed Alliance fleet as he set off going after the second fleet. While back on the Orb mainland, the Alliance fighters ceased their assault as they surrendered and demoralized by the easy destruction of the first fleet. Some however didn't surrender but were eventually destroyed by the Orb Astrays. What puzzled everyone was that the Alliance didn't signal for a retreat.

Shinn begin his second assault on the Alliance fleet as the Faith gained attitude, inside the cockpit, a section of the screen pulled up a targeting menu as it begins to lock on every ship. The Faith released its full assault from the rail guns and Scylla cannon to his beam rifles. The area flashed with beams as the explosions took over, the destruction of the fleet was absolute. The scare part was that from afar it looked like the Freedom's evil twin brother.

Then an alarm sounded as one of his screens zoomed in on a high speed charter tailed by the damaged Forbidden and Raider. Shinn's blood boiled, what he saw was the man that caused his pain in the first place, the blonde man in a light blue suit, Azarel.

* * *

**Azarel's POV**

'Damit those Coordinators! I would I taken over ORB if it was for that suit.' Azarel gripped the railing tighter as the charter escaped the blast of its destroyed carrier. All the sudden the charter jerked from an explosion and began to slow down into a stop.

"Why the hell did we stop! We have t…" Azarel was stunned the pilot's bridge was complete destroyed along with the engines. Leaving him shipwrecked. The Forbidden and Raider were once again in combat with the mysterious mobile suit. Both of the extended pilots couldn't lay a blow on the machine. The Alastor's hands began to glow as it was attached to the Raider's head and exploded.

"Who the hell is that guy touching my machine!" Clotho yelled as he fired the rail guns and his hammer blindly. He only didn't know that the Alastor could fly at high speeds.

Azarel watched as the headless Raider was finally shot down with both of the Alastor's beam sabers impaled on its back and exploded upon landing into the ocean. It caused the boat to rock violently as the Forbidden deflected barrages of high powered beams while waiting for it demise as it battery was beginning to fall dangerous low. The Alastor kicked the Forbidden with its glowing legs that penetrated and damaged the binders in one swift blow. In the last seconds of life, the battery died as the Alastor flew forward in blinding speed with its last anti-ship sword , delivering the final blow. Azarel was now wet from the violent waves and shivering with fear as the Alastor hovered near him.

_The eyes glowed in anger at Azarel._

"I give anything you want, PLEASE spare my life" Azarel begged. The sun was setting and the cold wind rose making it colder than was before as they began to move away from OB territorial waters.

"Any thing?" A voice from the loud speaker boomed from the mobile suit.

"Yes, Power, strength, Money … anyone wants money!" Azarel said sarcastically with a hint of fear.

"Ok …" the voice came clearly as the Alastor's moved closer and lower his arm and picked up Azarel.

"Now can you let me into your cockpit?"

There was no answer as the Alastor's eyes glowered, it wings spreader open as it shot up into sky higher and higher as the air thinned. Azarel was suffocating from lack of Oxygen. 'Bastard!"

The Alastor finally began its descent, covering the weak Azarel in his hands. The air began to burn up around the mobile suit itself as it reached an abandoned island not far off from the mainlands.

"You bastard you trying to kill me!"

"You shall have your justice." A monotone voice came from the Alastor.

Azarel just laughed, "If you kill me you wouldn't get what you want…"

"I am fine with that I don't want your bloody money anyhow."

Now Azarel was just staring and begging for mercy as he was once one of he most powerful man in the world. Now reduced to a weak and scared person with his life on the end.

"Now tell me why did you attack ORB?"

"Because I wanted Orb's power and to kill off all the stinking Coordinators in that idiotic nation" Azarel answered as he tried to tend his wounds.

Inside the cockpit, Shinn lowered his head and said one thing, "Wrong answer!"

Azarel never knew what him as the Alastor's palms glowed; it struck him with thousand volts of pure white energy vaporizing him in a matter of second. Azarel didn't get a chance to scream.

* * *

**Shinn's last moment**

"I've done it. I saved them all! I …" Shinn was cut off as he saw what was occurring outside his mobile suit. It was dissipating into the air as white particles while his body doing the same.

Shinn just chuckles as he closed his eyes. "'I guess this what meant to be of me.'

His body disappeared off to the distant night as the sky seemed shinning brightly with star despise the damages from the battle.

* * *

**ORB Refuge Carrier – Infirmary**

A crack of light had ended his eyes as he lifted his hand to block the bright light.

"Shinn your awake!" Mayu said in joy as she hugged her brother as tightly as she couldeven in her dusty state.

"Where ... how did I get here?" Shinn asked puzzled as his head hurts from the explosion. But the pain didn't come physically, he felt like he was in a dream as pieces of memories flashed into head. He moaned in agony.

"Shinn … Hey Shinn are you alright? Mayu asked in concern.

"No I am fine, I just glad your alive Mayu." Shinn as said as he drifted off to sleep again, in the corner of his eyes, a tear formed and fell.

"I will protect you Mayu, I swear to you with my own life…"

* * *

**I know your probably wondering how did the story ended for original Gundam Seed. Well it ended like this:**

Orb never burned down, Archangel launched into space for combat along with the Kusonagi.

Lord Attha died soon after the end of the battle after suffering from shrapnel blasts from suicidal Daggers woho were desperate to destory the government buildings.

The Battle at Mendel was the same except the Dominion had only Daggers on them. The Dominion captured Flay's life pod and deliver the plans to N-Jammers to Alliance HQ.

Battle at Jacque Due was the same … destroyed with nukes

The Dominion joined forces with Archangel to destroy Genesis.

Strike, Buster, and Duel were never destroyed but was badly damaged by the Providence.

The Freedom impaling the Providence cockpit but got caught in Genesis's pre-fire before it gotten to full power.

Genesis was destroyed when the Justice self-destruct within Genesis

* * *

**I have decide to make a sequel to story: "Fates" Below is the sneak preview:**

**October CE 73**

"Lieutenant Shinn Asuka reporting for duty!"

"Ensign Mayu Asuka reporting for duty, sir!"

"You two will be assigned as the Representative Attha escort " the orb commander said, "Also, Lieutenant stop by Morgenrate to pick up your new machine by the orders of the Representative herself and my request. Your are leaving in 2 hours"

"Sir!"

Morgenrate

"You must Shinn, I am Erica Simmons, it nice to finally meet you."

Shinn was surprised, "How did you know me?"

Erica laughed, "How can I not when you were the first pilot to push a Murasame to its limits. I was pleased by the data so I wasn't too mad about the damages." Erica said but was silent after walking a few more corridors, she swiped her ID card on the panel, "Here is your machine. I pretty much consider this one of my piece of art so don't wreck it before you get back"

"But that a …" Shinn said. 


End file.
